


Adventures of a mentally ill teacher (and his chaotic gay kids)

by acab_aizawa



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acab_aizawa/pseuds/acab_aizawa
Summary: the title (and the tags) say it all... and oh boy, is it angsty. From the perspective of Shota Aizawa, the tired dad.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 1-A/Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Iida Tenya/Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 15





	1. The Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for alcohol

God, I can't focus. this is so embarrassing. I need to teach my class. I've gotta teach these damn problem children. 

but what if they were our kids?

no! I can't think that! dumbass!

it would be nice though…

fuck. they're not gonna go away, are they.

fine.

I walked down the hallway, distracted by my own thoughts. I entered the lounge, not realizing that the sign said 'in use'. and there they were.

the two people I was in hopelessly love with.

kissing.

I don't even think they noticed me.

before I knew it, I was running. running down the hall. running down the stairs. running out the door. running to my car. Suddenly I'm driving to a place I knew all too well.

the bar near my house. I knew this was a bad idea. I knew that one of my milestones was coming up. and yet, I kept driving. 

I ordered a shot. and another. and another. and another. 

"something's obviously going on, man. what's up?" the bartender inquired.

"just found the two people I'm hopelessly in love with making out. gimme another."

the bartender grimaced and poured me another shot. just after I downed it, I felt my throat fill up. I ran to the restroom and vomit splattered into the toilet. I reach for my back pocket, but my hands are too shaky to be able to dial the numbers on my phone. 

"need some help?" the bartender asked, pushing the stall door open. I nodded and he took my phone. I gave him the password and he called my 'in case of emergency' number. Hizashi Yamada.

oh god.

the bartender put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Shota! what's up?" Hizashi answered 

"Hello, I'm a bartender at a bar called The Crow. yo-"

"wait, what?! a bartender? no, that can't be right. Shota is two years sober next week!"

the bartender gave me a disbelieving stare, and I felt the need to throw up again.

"come on Toshi, we gotta go get him!" Hizashi's voice sounded farther away this time, and far more urgent.

it felt good to drink again. I missed it so much. 

I heard the door slam open, and I heard Hizashi deafeningly yell my name. 

the bartender yelled back, "in here!" and Hizashi and Yagi came running, obviously getting attention, seeing as they were heroes. 

Hizashi found me, got on the floor, and hugged me so close he could probably feel how fast my heart was beating. He didn't seem to pay any attention to it, though. 

"what happened, sho? you were so close to two years!" he asked, and I felt my face heat up. I couldn't tell him.

"itsa lon storyy…" I slurred, anxiety making me need to throw up again. I looked up and saw Yagi doing his cute little nervous stim in the back. my face just got redder at that sight. he's just so adorable! 

"come on, let's get you to the dorms," my louder crush said.

"mmhmm" was all I could muster.

Hizashi drove me and Yagi back to campus, to the dorm where me and the kids were staying. We entered the dorm and saw about half the class up in the common room, in a cuddle puddle.

I stumbled past, trying not to let them see me.

"Why are you walking that way? your room is this way." Yagi said, concerned. 

"I can' let em see me like ths, I'm their dad!" I argued, and I heard some giggles from the couch. "shup" I said, too lazy to say the whole phrase. 

"shup?" Denki laughed, Izuku and Eijiro's arms around him. 

"I said wat I said" I retorted, and immediately tripped over my own feet. Yagi grabbed me by the waist, and I turned beet red.

"okay, let's get you to your room, Sho." Hizashi said, petting my hair. I melted right into his hand, as always.

they walked me to my room, got me a cup of water, and I got into my bed. 

Hizashi and Yagi seemed tentative to leave.

"what, do you wanna sleep here?" I say, mostly as a joke. mostly. both of their faces heat up. "Whatever, I want cuddles anyways."

Hizashi takes his usual place. right beside me, to my left, his face nuzzled into my chest, and his legs around one of mine. Yagi was probably only joining because Hizashi was there, but I didn't mind. this was probably the closest I'd ever be to being with him. I wrapped my arm around him and pet his surprisingly soft hair. we were all really tired, seeing as it was 3AM. we all quickly fell into a comfortable sleep.


	2. waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aizawa wakes up to his kids cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry

I woke up with a panging headache and two people cuddled into my chest. two adorable people with flowing yellow hair. wait…

I saw Hizashi stirring and Yagi's eyes opened a little bit. 

"we didn't… did we?" I asked.

Hizashi turned bright red. "n-no! we didn't!" he stuttered. cute. Yagi got up slowly and got me a glass of water. 

"thanks, Yagi." I said. "So what happened last night?"

"don't be surprised if some of the kids start calling you dad." Hizashi laughed. I groaned and laid my head in my hands, making sure they couldn't see that I was smiling. 

"did i at least manage to expel the grape stain while i was drunk?" I ask.

"sadly, no." Hizashi yawned. when he stretched, it pulled up his shirt. I could feel the heat rising to my face. He didn't notice. "they were having a cuddle pile and they obviously would never let him join."

"ah, that's cute." I respond. 

I didn't realise that Yagi left the room, but when he came back, he whispered "they're still there! they're asleep!" 

I grab my phone and leave the room. 

I see Jirou first, with Denki, Momo and Mina cuddled up together, Denki cuddling Kirishima, Midoriya, Sero, Ojiro, and Uraraka. I don't know how he managed that. Momo is snuggled with Iida and Todoroki. Tsu is holding Ururaka's hand, and Koda is snoring quietly, faer head on Ojiro's tail. 

I take my phone out and snap a picture.

"I'll let them sleep in. they deserve it." I whisper to the blondes beside me.


	3. ugh... field trip with Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa makes a risky move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's also kinda short...

A few days later, it was monday, and I had to teach my kids. Denki, Kirishima, Mina, and Ochaco had taken to calling me dad as a joke. although Denki seems a little less like a joke, and more like he wished I was his dad. Todoroki just straight up said "I like you better than my old man" and started calling me dad, not as a joke. it was kinda nice. Midoriya never had a father figure, he told me. so now he calls me dad too. it quickly spread to the rest of the class (except m*neta), and somehow to Eri and Shinso. not like I mind.

We had to go on a field trip that I dreaded, because I knew ms. joke would be with us most of the time.

I made it go by as quickly as possible, annoyed by joke's antics. We walked to the bus, and I saw Yagi and Hizashi, and got an idea. i signed 'go with it' to them without her seeing. they signed back, acknowledging that something was going to happen. 

"well, eraser! make sure you think about my proposal!" she said. time for my plan. oh god…

"I would, but i already have two wonderful boyfriends." I say, grabbing their hands. Hizashi noticed how red Yagi was and took action. 

"we weren't going to tell the class, Sho!"

"oh shit right!" I pretended to realize that they're still there. the class was bewildered. "get on the bus, kids." 

they break out of their stupor and climb the steps onto the bus, me, Hizashi, and Yagi going last. I waited until the doors closed. 

"okay, that wasn't real. That was to get joke off my back. they're not my boyfriends." I stopped for a second, gathering courage. "yet." I smirked and winked at them, and took my seat. the kids were back in their stupor, and Hizashi and Yagi were blushing like mad. 

'Zashi, being the braver of the two, grabbed the taller man's hand and pulled him towards me. I looked Hizashi dead in the eyes, making him nervous, but I pulled them into the seat. we ended up cuddling the whole ride back. 


	4. Kaminari?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh just angst :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR ABUSE AND T-SLUR⛔

About a month later, we had spring break. Denki asked for some extra help on the homework Midnight assigned, she wasn't available though. for some reason, he demanded that it would be on a video call. i didn't question it... aloud.   
We were about halfway through the lesson when I heard a yelling noise from far away, and Denki went rigid. He tried to act casual but I knew something was happening. I couldn't bring myself to say anything.   
Soon the yelling came closer, and I could see how afraid he was. (hehe tw)  
"Deijire! what are you doing?!"  
"I'm studying mom!! sorry!!"  
"Your teacher is calling you a boy, you useless tranny!! all that short circuiting has fucked up your brain!"  
Next I saw a fist fly at Denki, and him knocking his phone over. I could still hear everything happening. all the screaming, the slurs thrown at him by his mother, the impacts of her hand on his face.   
I can't breathe. my throat is closing up. hot tears roll down my face.  
I finally got up, running to the door and to my car just like the night I broke my sobriety streak. except this time I was going to Denki's apartment. I got there within minutes, seeing as I was going as fast as I could, ignoring all the cars honking at me. ignoring all the bystanders staring. ignoring the homeless girl with mid length brown hair...  
I busted the door open, knowing nobody would answer.   
"pro hero eraserhead, get away from my kid!" I yelled as I saw a bloody, bruised denki. I used my scarf to bind the abuser, and told Denki to call the police. although he didn't seem to be able to move or speak. As a person with a lot of experience with selective mutism, I instead leave the parent there, still bound up, making sure to keep my eye on her. I get to the phone and dial 911.  
"911, what is your emergency?" the responder asked.  
"pro hero eraserhead, I've got a case of child abuse. the kid's name is Denki Kaminari, he can't talk right now, he's mute."  
"sending police and an ambulance, we'll be there soon. is the parent secured?"  
"yes she is. Can I go comfort Denki now?"  
"yes, we'll trace the call to your address. see you soon." I hung up.  
I go over to Denki.  
"may I touch you?" I asked, and he shoved himself into my arms. He cried burying his face in my shirt and I held him as close as I could. when the police and the ambulance showed up, we let go, and we climbed into the back of the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not done torturing the kids yet- wHoOpS


	5. not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku feels responsible for Denki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR SELF HARM AND S///CIDE ATTEMPT⛔

I saw Bakugo walking down the hall and stop at Izuku's room. it was strange, he didn't look angry for once. He knocked on the door, very uncharacteristically. The door didn't open. Bakugo knocked again. and again. I decided I should come over there, as this is strange behavior for both of them.  
"what do you want, dad?" Bakugo asked, impatient.  
"i'm wondering why you're being polite within a kilometer of midoriya." I say.  
"ha. like I'd tell you. it's personal, teach."  
I shrug and walk away, more confused than before.  
I may have been walking a bit slower than usual, because I caught Bakugo saying something.  
"happ- DEKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I immediately spin around and run back to deku's room.   
there I see him sitting cross-legged on the floor, blade in his hand. every limb is dripping blood. then I noticed…  
The cuts were vertical. the doctors can't stitch vertical cuts.  
i heard hizashi and his telltale Sho!!~ and I yelled back;  
"Zashi!! get Recovery Girl! NOW!!"  
"u-uh, okay!!" he acknowledged  
at this, behind me, midoriya sobbed  
"no please- don't help me! please!!"  
"Deku, you were at a month free! what the hell?!" Bakugo interjected, wrapping his overshirt around his arms and legs.  
"it was Denki!! I know the signs of an abusive household! i didn't see them! it's my fault that he got hurt more than he would have!"  
"midoriya, that's not how it works. it wasn't at all your fault." I say, crouching down. his eyes are as red as the stains on his clothes. "do you want a hug?"  
"mmhmm…" he says. I don't mind getting blood on my clothes, as long as he's happy. or, well, more comfortable. Recovery Girl waddles in, and upon seeing the amount of blood and the blade on the floor, she immediately got to work.  
none of us wanted to leave him alone. We had him sleep in the common room, so people were able to get to him. I stayed with him first. He was laying on my shoulder, crying. I seem to be in this position a lot.  
"i'm sorry I let you down dad…" Izuku sniffled.  
"let me down? no! you didn't let me down! just let me know if you feel like cutting again. I'm here to help." I say, surprised.  
he's getting sleepy. it's kinda cute.  
"goodnight. I love you dad…" he says, dozing off. i felt so warm hearing those words. like I did well. I'm glad nemuri talked me into getting this job.  
I might as well go to sleep too.  
"goodnight, Izuku. I love you too." I said, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	6. that goddamn grape stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mineta being... well, mineta.

I walked into the common room a few days later, and immediately walked back out. Kyoka and Ochaco were uhhh… they were kissing. while I was trying to get that image out of my head, I noticed something. a little purple ball and a camera on the wall. That little shit! I picked up my phone.

'class rep 👋'

'have you seen the grape stain around'

'Mineta? yes, I have, why?'

'i found one of his ball things with a camera in the common room when I accidentally walked in on two of the girls kissing :/'

'yeah, he's in the kitchen.'

I leave for the kitchen, fuming. He's going to pay for this.

"you little purple shit stain." I say to him. He recoils, looking up at me.

"wha?! Mr. Aizawa?!" he trembled. i hate his stupid fucking voice. i feel like I should yell and hit and hurt him in every way possible, but instead I just crouch down, and say;

"you should be glad I'm only expelling you." I crinkle my nose like I smelled something gross and gave him a death glare. I have never seen someone something that scared. it was definitely sufficient. 

"hey kids! class meeting!" I say loudly in the common room. everyone files in, and I'm not surprised to see Kyoka and Ochaco together. "guess what guys! I have finally expelled grape stain." there was a collective sigh of relief from the whole class.

"uh, dad, why did this come up now and not earlier?" momo asked. I simply pointed at the camera attached to the wall. Kyoka and Ochaco's faces go pale.

"I kicked him out before he could get to the camera. so it was just a waste of a camera and an enrollment at UA." the girls sighed quietly.

"Now this means we get a new student in the hero course. i wouldn't be surprised if you guessed who my first choice is."

"Shinso!!" the whole class cheered, and I smiled, knowing my first choice is theirs too.


	7. Izuku's Delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this makes no sense, there wasn't a lot of info on how to write delusions... comment any tips?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR MENTIONED NONCON AND ABUSE, DELUSION, DEREALIZATION ⛔

“I’m sorry master! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!” I heard Izuku wail from the staff lounge. I came running. I didn't know what was happening, but he was in distress. I hear Hizashi running by my side.  
We got to the staff room, and Izuku immediately clung to Hizashi.  
“He told me to go get young Katsuki!” Toshi said, distressed.  
“Then go!” I say, waving him out. Izuku cried harder into Hizashi’s shirt. I try to comfort him, but he flinches away.  
“I think we’d better go to katsuki, it’s going to take too long.” i say, and we start walking to the dorms.  
Once we got there, we saw Katsuki on the couch. He took one look at Izuku, and jumped into action. I heard him mutter ‘oh, shit’.  
“Suki you can't swear! They’ll punish you!!” deku whispered  
“It’s okay, deku.”  
“Suki, they must have hurt you! I’m sorry I let them hurt you!! I'm so sorry!!” he sobbed.  
“Jesus christ, deku! It's fine! They didn’t hurt me.” Katsuki reassured him, and turned to us. “I’m gonna try something. It's got a 50/50 chance of working, but it might push him deeper in. Who has he called master?”   
Toshinori and I raise our hands.  
“Ok, you're gonna need to leave until he’s out of his delusion.” We nodded and walked out. We stayed by the door, making sure we could hear, but he couldn't see us. Izuku whispered something.  
“I just got them to leave. It’s okay now.” Katsuki said, and hugged Izuku. “Auntie inko called the police, izzy. They aren't coming back.” Izuku gasped, and ran up to Hizashi. Izuku grasped onto him, and thanked him what must have been a thousand times.   
He shook his head and looked up at Hizashi. He finally seemed to recognise him.  
“He’s back, he should be fine soon. Just some fatigue.” Katsuki said, and turned to Izuku. “Get some rest, dumbass.”  
He seemed too tired to argue, so he nodded and walked to his room.

Izuku, Katsuki, Hizashi, Toshi, and I gathered in the staff lounge the next day.  
“So we should probably explain what that was yesterday.” Katsuki says. “Me and deku were, ugh... ‘friends’ since we were children. We went through everything together. Deku had a terrible dad. He was a… god, i can't even say it. he was disgusting. We both came out as trans, saying that we were boys instead of girls. Auntie Inko accepted us, but he never did. He thought... correctional rape would fix us. Like we needed to be fixed. He was a horrible person. Auntie Inko called the police, but he only got nine years. There ‘wasn't enough evidence’, but we just had both gone nonverbal. We couldn't testify. We both have PTSD, deku just has delusions and I don't, seeing as he got the worst of it.”  
Izuku started crying. “I’m sorry dads…” he whimpered. We all jump into action at once, reassuring him that it’s not his fault. “But I’m making you worry about me. I just want everyone to be happy!” Poor kid.  
“Can we hug you?” I ask. He nods, and we all hold him as close as we can. “We love you, Izuku. Remember that.”


	8. wedding/pajama party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-a, the poly beans, get married and have strange convos

I walked into the common room from my dorm and saw the kids cuddling again. I went to go get Hizashi and Toshi. I got back with them and we quietly walked in.   
“All right bros” Sero said. “Let's do this!” I’m confused. What are they doing? Hizashi and Toshi also look confused.   
“Do we all take each other as husband, wife, and spouse?” sero smiled.  
“We do!!” yelled the class. That must have been the cutest thing i have ever seen.  
Shoto looked over our way and stifled a laugh.   
“What are you laughing at, shoto?” Momo asked. He pointed over at us, and the class burst out into a fit of giggles, realising that we saw the whole thing.  
“Hitoshi, you said you weren't going to make friends, now you're married to everyone?” I teased.  
“Shup, dad.” he retorted, blushing. What does shup mean?  
“You said that when you were drunk that night.” Hizashi whispered to me, realising that I was clueless as to what he meant.  
“Alright, so let's start the festivities!!” Denki shouted, and everyone cheered. Tenya got up and turned on the TV. he got the remote and put Up into the disc tray. He also got two bowls of popcorn, and he sat back down into his spot. Izuku wrapped his arms around him.  
After the movie ended, they all (reluctantly) got up, and had dinner, a very spicy chicken chili made by Katsuki. We got some too, because we’re pretty much part of the party now. 

It was about 3am and none of us wanted to sleep, so we just continued talking, except it was much less understandable.  
“You can get married at 18, but you know what else you can get? A DOG!” said Tooru  
“Aro iceco- did i just say ice con?” Sero laughed.  
“Nah hon, i don't want nothing to do with the ICE.” Tooru responded  
“Wait did you hear about the mass hysterectomies happening in the US?” Ochaco slurred sleepily  
“Give me a hysterectomy please,” said Izuku. I laughed, because mood  
“It's the being corporeal for me” Denki joked.  
“Yeah thanks, whatever the hell made us” Jirou said sarcastically.  
“Oh, we are not opening that can of beans…” Ojirou blurted out.  
“Beans are corporeal!” Eijirou said  
“Ok so what the fuck was this conversation” I snickered “ah, whatever. We’re all tired. Go to bed, kids.”


	9. meeting the Urarakas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is... is that Ochaco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR HOMELESSNESS ⛔  
> idk if thats really a common trigger but like better safe than sorry

Me and Hisako (aka Hizashi, she’s genderfluid) were walking down the street. We were heading to her car from the best buy, with a bag that had some new headphones, seeing as she broke hers on a mission. I took the keys out of my pocket and clicked the unlock button when someone caught my eye. A light haired man and a slightly darker haired woman. Her hair looked like Ochaco’s but longer. The man smiled and waved at a passerby, and I immediately recognised the kind grin.   
“Hisako, those people over there… I think they’re Ochaco’s parents!”   
He looked over and gasped.  
“Look again, sho!” she says. I look over to see the very girl I'm talking about. Ochaco.  
Before I could think, I rushed over to them.   
“Ochaco!” I called out to her.  
“M-Mr. Aizawa?” Ochaco stuttered. It was weird not hearing her call me dad, but it made sense, as she’s in front of her actual parents.   
“Do you need anything? We can help, any way possible.” I say, falling to my knees to be at the same level as my kid.  
“You don't need to waste money on us, it’s fine!!” she said, but I could see she knew she needed help.  
“hon, we’re heroes and teachers. A few pre-made meals wont hurt. Plus, it wouldn't be wasted. You might not have to go hungry another day. That's enough reason for me.”  
Tears welled up in Ochaco’s eyes.  
“Thank you Mr. Aizawa!!” she cried, and clung onto us. “You're the best sensei I could ever ask for!!”  
Hisako leaned down and whispered into my ear.  
“Genius” I whisper back. I turn to the Urarakas “So, Mic had an idea. Since we’ve been together, me and mic have been sleeping in the same room. That means that there are extra rooms in the teacher’s dorms. We don't have anything like rent, so as long as you help out around the dorms, we could have you there. We could use some extra help with Eri, too.”  
The family looked like they were about to cry. I wasn’t surprised, I've been homeless before. It’s really tough.  
We arrived back at the dorms, and introduced the parents to the teachers.  
“Oh i just realised!! You can meet my partners now!!” Ochaco blurts out. “I’ll go get them!!” and she skips off. It’s surprising how accepting her parents are.  
She runs back in the room with some of the class. Izuku, Kyoka, Tsu, Tenya, and Mina. She introduced each of them and we spent a few hours talking, and we got the parents settled in.


	10. another punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY ARE THESE KIDS ✨ TRAUMATIZED ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR ABUSE, ATTEMPTED MURDER, PANIC ATTACKS, AND ATTEMPTED NON-CON

Izuku ran past me, probably using his quirk, seeing how fast he was. I immediately spun around to see him grabbing Katsuki and hiding in his room.  
“Hey, what the hell, Deku?!” katsuki protested. I went to izuku’s room and knocked quietly to not startle them.  
“Can someone explain what the fuck is happening?!” Katsuki says as izuku opens the door tentatively. He waved me in and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down on the tear-stained paper and showed it to me and katsuki.  
‘my father got out of prison on good behavior’  
I could hear Katsuki's breathing quicken as we processed what izuku had written.  
He took back the paper and wrote something else.  
‘he’s here’  
Now they’re both in full-blown panic attacks. This is such a confusing situation, I don't know how to handle it. I call Hizasi, he’s dealt with mine, maybe he can help…

“I passed someone on the way here, do you know who he is? He has green hair-” he stopped when I thrusted the paper in his hand. “Oh, shit…” I heard Izuku whimper and turned to him.  
“It’s all gonna be alright, got it, kid? I’m here.” I said, and he crawled into my arms. Hizashi gave Katsuki his headphones, and walked out the door to get the abuser out.  
A few minutes later, Ochaco and Denki ran into the room.  
“Mic told us to come here and help you guys!” Denki said as they came rushing to my side, two scared kids in my arms. “He said it might get loud, too…” they sat next to me and held their hands and cuddled up to them.  
"i want to see my daughter." the father said, too close to the door for comfort.  
"name?" snarked Hizashi.  
"keiko midoriya." Izuku winced at the name. god, hearing your abuser call you your deadname must hurt…  
"sorry, we don't have anyone with that name here," said Hizashi. I could almost hear the death glare. "we do have an izuku midoriya though."  
the abuser groaned.  
"has she been telling people she's a boy again? she's delusional!"  
"he's not delusional, you're a prick"   
Katsuki and Izuku groaned 'oh, no' in unison. I let go of them, letting Denki and Ochaco take care of them, and I go to see what's happening. the next thing I saw was Hizashi ducking out of the way of a punch thrown at him, twisting himself around, grabbing the attacker's shirt and using his lowered balance to throw him over his shoulder and slam him into the ground. to be honest it was kinda hot… i went back and assured them it's okay, but i heard Hizashi shout;  
"Eri, get out of here!" Everyone immediately sprung into action to get Eri out, but the father got to her first. He picked her up by her collar and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He put the blade up against her neck, so sharp even touching it made her bleed.  
"give me my daughter or I slit her throat. her little girlfriend would be nice too." I panic, not knowing what to do.  
"what are you going to do to us?!" Katsuki yelled.  
"well my… fixing of you obviously didn't work, so i guess i have to try again."  
"oh no the fuck you don't!" I snapped.  
"don't hurt her… you can take me…" Izuku timidly cried out.  
"no, we're going to keep you both. you'll be fine!" i said, turning to him. out of the corner of my eye, i see Ochaco sneak over and got Tenya and Shoto. they huddled, discussing something. Izuku must have not have noticed, because he went running, activating his quirk. he tried to roundhouse him, but the abuser grabbed Izuku by the ankle and flung the side of his head into the ground, making him scream in pain. Eri looked more scared than ever. the group in the back enacted their plan; Shoto freezed the ground and up his legs. Tenya, weightless, jumped up and kicked the father in the back of the head. while he's caught off guard, Ochaco grabbed Eri by the wrists and floated her, keeping her in the air, a safe distance away from the attacker. Hizashi ran over to Izuku who was groaning in pain.  
"I think his neck is broken." he said, grimacing.  
"Call Recovery girl, and move him away if you can." i said, and he nodded.   
Sero, Eijiro, and Mina burst in. Sero wraps his tape around the attackers arms. Eijiro and Mina pull on the tape, catching him off balance. I take my chance to pounce on top of him. Nemuri and some of the other teachers burst in. She used her handcuffs to restrain him.  
"i should probably put him to sleep so he doesn't struggle." she said, unzipping her sleeve and releasing the somnambulist gas. I watch as his eyes close, and I review the scene before me. an abusive parent, handcuffed and taped up, fast asleep. my childhood friend standing over him in a cropped hoodie and short shorts. my boyfriends freaking out over my kid with a broken neck. a usually tough and stubborn kid having a panic attack in the corner. two girls floating and crying. five kids huddling and panting, tape coming out of one's elbow.  
This was such a ridiculous picture.  
I called 911.


	11. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR NIGHTMARES, SELF HARM, AND GUNS⛔

I woke up in an empty room. somehow i was standing even though I just woke up. I examine the room and all I see is a short wall, maybe a meter tall. Nothing else. I examine myself to see if I can figure out what happened to me. I have a gun. Why do I have a gun? How did I wake up standing? Where am I?   
Behind the wall, a faceless man brings in a person with a bag on their head. They're crying softly… it sounds so familiar…   
Izuku.  
The faceless man takes off the bag, and reveals the sniffling boy with messy green hair.   
"Please, dad, don't do it..." He sobs to me, as I realize that the arm holding the gun is pointing said gun at him. I'm not doing it. Every muscle in my body is out of my control, except for my face. All I can do is tell him I don't want to do this, I can't control it, that I love him. I can also cry. My dry eye seems to be cured for this. Just so I can cry.  
I feel my finger press down on the trigger. One shot, straight into his forehead. There was a lot more blood then there should have been. The faceless man comes and drags the corpse out of the room, while another brings Denki into the room. He doesn't seem to understand what's happening. The same thing again and again. Katsuki seemed numb. Mina looked around the room, and exactly when she looked at me, I squeezed the trigger. Shoto was crying. I've never seen him cry before. Hanta tried to protect himself. Tenya somehow understood.  
The faceless man brought in a new victim… one with flowy light blue hair.  
Oboro.  
I raised my arm one more time, crying harder than ever.  
"I'm so sorry Oboro! I don't want to do this, it's whoever's controlling me!!" I sob, waiting for him to respond. The pause is excruciating.  
"I thought you were stronger than this." He sighs, and shuts his eyes.  
I pull the trigger.

I woke up to Toshi shaking my shoulder. I was drenched in sweat and breathing quickly.  
"You were having a nightmare, Shota..." He said, pity visible on his face. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his chest.  
"Where's hizashi..." I asked sleepily.  
"He got called out while you were asleep." He replied, running his hand through  
my hair. "can you tell me what your nightmare was about?" I explain to him as well as I can remember. The immediate confusion. The short wall. The faceless men. The way Izuku cried. The inability to control my body. Oboro.  
“I'm gonna go to the bathroom.” I say, and get out of bed.   
I grab the blade out of the medicine cabinet and roll up my sleeve.


	12. Izuku's good news and Aizawa's infodump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aizawa being a trans autistic king and teaching his trans autistic son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⛔CW FOR MEDICAL TALK⛔

“...Do you know what to do in that situation?” I ask, and Momo’s hand shoots up. “Momo,”  
“You-” she’s interrupted by someone’s phone ringing. Izuku fumbles in his pocket and pulls it out.  
“Unknown number…” he mutters to himself, and declines the call. “Sorry! Go on, Momo!” he smiles. She was about to go on, but the phone rang again.  
“Guess I’d better take it then...” Izuku blushed, and I waved him out, giving him permission.  
A few minutes later, Izuku walks in, beaming and happy flapping.  
“Careful there kid, don't want your hands to come off!” I said, laughing quietly. “What’s got you so ecstatic?”  
“That was the gender clinic!! I just got approved for top surgery!! And so did Kacchan!!” Izuku explained, grinning absolutely incandescently. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, feeling like I was about to explode with information. I should probably just let it happen, he likes information, and he’s good at taking notes.  
“Alright kids, be warned, I'm about to infodump all over you.”  
“Valid,” Mina blurted out.  
“When am I not?” I joked. I seem to be funnier when I’m trying really hard not to stim. “Alright, so, first thing I can think of. pineapple. Pineapple has a proteolytic enzyme called bromelain, which is good for anti-clotting and anti-inflammatory, which are really important for scars to heal right. Drink pineapple juice, eat pineapple, really every chance you get. You will most definitely get tired of it, but it’s really good for you.”  
“Next you will want pillows, pillows, pillows. You’re gonna have to sleep on your back for a while, so make it comfortable. There’s also some special types of pillows, like neck pillows and mastectomy pillows. Mastectomy pillows have spots for ice packs, and they wrap around your chest. Mic could probably make one for you if you want!”  
“You’re also gonna need to lower or stop your testosterone treatment before you get the surgery to avoid deep vein thrombosis, a blood clot stuck in, well, a deep vein. Those are really dangerous because they can travel to your lungs, that’s called a pulmonary embolism.”  
“I recommend that you get some anti-nausea meds as well, you’ll get sick post-op. There’s a ton of medications you’ll need, most of which the doctors will supply. Most of the time post-op pain needs to be managed with opioids, but sometimes Tylenol works just fine. Oh, and I cannot stress this enough. Stay hydrated. Lots and lots of water, trust me, you’ll need it.”  
“Also, you should shave before you go, you’ll be covered in tape. Tea is also really nice to have both pre and post-op, because you’ll need to be intubated, and that’ll hurt your throat (I’m sure Momo will provide). And it really helped me to remember that my friends were there to help me, as well. Don’t be afraid to ask for things, we’ll be here.”  
“Wait! You’re trans too?” Izuku asked, eyes gleaming.  
“Yeah, I am!” I said, and pulled out a little pendant with a trans flag, gay flag, and aceflux flag out of my pocket.  
While Izuku was admiring it, the bell rang.  
“Oh, shit. I didn't mean to spend the whole class infodumping…” I muttered to myself.  
“Thanks, dad!! I learned a lot!” izuku said, closing his notebook.  
“No problem, kid. Tell me if you need anything.” I ruffled his hair and left for the teacher’s lounge.


End file.
